batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Eagle (T.V. Show)
This is a 2017 TV Series about Cillian Darcy Also known as The Red Eagle. Cast * Josh Hutcherson as Cillian Darcy/Red Eagle ** Chloë Grace Moretz as Red Eagle's Sucessor * Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Milo Ventimiglia as Benjamin Sonical/Dr. Watch * Tom Hiddleston as The Joker * George McAllister as Mr. Death * Isabelle Fuhrman as Belle Willson/Mysterious Girl * Alexander Ludwig as Jake Willson/Gun Swordmaster * Grant Gustin as Shadow Blast * Spencer and Peyton List as Gender * Nisha Nayar as Leader * Chris Pratt as Jason Todd/Red Hood * Hugh Jackman as Misery * Jennifer Lawrence as Shifter * Keanu Reeves as Riddler * Hayden Christensen as Aaron Langstrom/ Man Bat * Tom Cavanagh as Slicer * Bella Thorne as Zapper * ? as Zero * Roman Reigns as Lobo * ? as Wander * Dylan O'Brien as Robin Episodes Season 1 # Pilot: Cillian Darcy was separated from his siblings, and his father was killed by A Terrorist Organization named InFamous Six. Soon they Teleported Cillian to Gotham City. Cillian gets attacked by a Criminal and a Person named Batman saved him. It inspired him to become a Vigilante named Red Eagle. He fights a villain who puts people into watches named Dr. Watch. # Reunion of the Joker: Batman's arch nemesis the Joker escape from Arkham. # Death: Cillian sees visions that a member of the InFamous Six Mr. Death is coming to Gotham to kill him. So he decides to get new gear to deal with him. Mr. Death arrives so Red Eagle attacks him. Soon he gets joined by Batman fighting him. At the end Mr. Death says They all are coming. # Mysterious Girl and Gun Swordmaster: Cillian's American friends Jake and Belle Willson visit Gotham from Scotland to see Cillian because they're threatened by their social worker to escorting him back to England. # Enter the Shadows: Soon Cillian doesn't go to England but convinces Jake, and Belle to stay. Soon another Member of the InFamous Six named Shadow Blast is coming to deal with Cillian after Mr. Death's defeat. When He comes Jake, and Belle fight along side him, but as Mysterious Girl, and Gun Swordmaster. At the end a Mysterious man/woman hybrid breaks out both Mr. Death, and Shadow Blast. # Gender: On the Night of the Gotham Gala, Cillian, Jake and Belle encounters a new villain which Bruce reminds him/her. # Red Eagle vs Red Hood: Jason Todd returns to Wayne Manors to see Bruce. # The InFamous Six Part 1: Cillian discovers that Jason is now older, and he only kills if he need too. And Jake figures out That The Leader, Misery, and Shifter the other 3 members of the InFamous Six arrives to Gotham. Soon The Red Eagle along with Gun Swordmaster, Mysterious Girl, Batman, and Red Hood fight the InFamous Six consisting of Mr. Death, Shadow Blast, Gender, Misery, Shifter, and The Leader. # The InFamous Six Part 2: Cillian remembers the voice that the Leader has. He goes to a villain in Arkham for help to face the InFamous Six. # The InFamous Six Part 3: Cillian faces the Leader in a duel of revenge. # The Man Bat: Cillian must battle a Man Bat after he defeated The InFamous Six 2 weeks ago. Soon Cillian decides to lay out a trap for Man Bat. At the end Dr. Watch gets out of Prison, and swears he will have Red Eagle in his Watch. # Watch's Revenge: Cillian's been set up by a time exploding trap that Dr. Watch set up. But in the End, Cillian survived as Dr. Watch in rage in prison again. # Riddler's Revenge: After being forced to help Red Eagle Riddler returns, and He decides to get his revenge. He plants an array of Riddles along Gotham City. Red Eagle defeats Riddler with him screaming I will kill you! # The Origin of Shifter: Ever since, he defeated the InFamous 6, Cillian's found out Shifter's origin. She was a Scientist who was trying to find the secrets of Transformation. She gets dumped in her solution turning her into a Shape Shifting Freak, # Invasion: Cillian finds a Spaceship crashed in Park Row. He opens the door and an man walks out of it. He says Slicer will begin an invasion on Earth starting with this city. Cillian discovers he is an alien. He faces Slicer. At the end Slicer calls an Alien Killer name Zapper. # The Pyro Revenge: Batman went out of town as Cillian and Jake must against The Joker and Firefly before they burning down the city hall. # The Zapping: Cillian sees a girl with electrokinesis like him. He discovers she is an alien working with Slicer. He attacks Zapper with her attacking him too. He traps her in a Electromagnetic cage, At the end Slicer is creating a giant robot. # Gun Standoff: Jake ventyres to Texas to settle the score with his enemy that he forgotten to settle the score ten years ago. # Revenge: Jason decides to now get revenge on Joker for Killing him way before. Cillian tries to stop him from killing him. At the end Jason spares Joker. # Total Zero: Cillian fights a new alien working with Slicer named Zero because he can control Ice. He blasts a ball of Electricity and he didn't get hurt. Cillian does a triple punch on him sending him to his home planet. At the end Slicer hires a Space Bounty Hunter named Lobo. # Lobo: Cillian and his team are in a Cafe when Lobo comes in and destroys the whole wall. Cillian dresses up as Red Eagle to deal with him. He slams Lobo to a wall when Lobo throws him to a Dairy Queen. At the end Cillian defeats Lobo, and Slicer completes his robot # Cillian's Journey: Cillian ventures to Metropolis to talk to Superman about Slicer's giant robot, so now, Red Eagle and Batman teamed up with Superman, Flash and Green Lantern to stop Slicer, At the end, Shifter's been escorted by the guards to the Ambulance for a surgery. Season 2 # Operation: Shifter decides to try getting the power to Shapeshift out of her by going to the Hospital. Meanwhile Cillian faces A man named The Wander. At the end Wander casts a Spell on Belle. # First Blood: Cillian visits Shifter who's her real name Jenny Williams in the hospital, she shocked that Cillian was the son of the man she killed. He reveals to be Red Eagle as Jenny impressed and falls for him. # Betrayal: Cillian gets attacked by Belle which he thinks something is wrong with her. He tries calming her down, but she still attacks him. Soon Wander comes and he says she is Evil now Red Eagle! Then they both disappear. # The Hallow Past: On a Halloween Night, Shifter's looking at the full moon while she's sitting at the top of the building. The moon reminds her of her hometown in Texas where she and all of her neighbours rescue their kids from an woman who hated Halloween, calling it a "Satanist holiday. # Doomsday Friday: While injured from Wander's spell on Belle, Cillian dreams and of the apocalypse of 2016, He saw his brother's worst enemy, The Queen of Time and Space. The female villain that his brother can defeat. When he wakes up at the end of the episode, Cillian prepare to be ready to face Wander once and for all before meeting up with his brother. # Red Eagle and Gun Swordmaster VS Mysterious Girl: Red Eagle and Swordmaster found Mysterious Girl in her red dress so they're manage to free her from Wander's spell. In the end Jake betrays Cillian after being casted by Wander. # Cillian and Shifter vs Gun Swordmaster and Mysterious Girl: Shifter joins the duel and helps Red Eagle to free Jake and Belle from Wander's spell. In the end, Shifter tells Cillian that she decided to join his side. # Dr. Slicer and Gilda: Cillian ventured to Third-Street to take on the InFamous Six's observers, Dr. Slicer and Gilda. (* Note: This episode marks Cillian's in an animated world with Recess) # The Final Showdown: Red Eagle takes on Wander in a duel of Gotham, Once and for all. # InFamous 6 Returns: InFamous 6 returns, but they have a new member to Replace Shifter Dr. Watch. Cillian works with a new Robin, and Red Hood. Red Hood kills Leader and Shadow Blast, but Mr. Death escapes in thin-air. At the end Wander along with a new two members taking control of the InFamous. # Harley and Ivy vs Shifter: Shifter saw Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy planning to sneak revenge on Batman. # The New Robin: A kid named Dick Greyson lost his parents from Tony Zucco, Red Eagle and Batman must face Zucco, but then Dick came to the rescue as Robin. # Jake and Belle's return: After been freed from Wander's spell, Belle and Jake discovers Shifter's redemption and manage to help her by defeating Two-Face. # The Message: Cillian discovers the Message from his old care home and manage to keep it the secret. # Wander Revenge: Wander teams up with Dr. Watch to defeat Red Eagle but Gun Swordmaster returns with his new swords that can prevent Wander's spel. # Shifter's Secret: Ever since, she accidentally kisses Red Eagle, Shifter reveals she was close to his brother. # Red Eagle vs Wander Part 1: Red Eagle and Wander settle the score in their final fight. # Red Eagle vs Wander Part 2: Shifter discovers Wander's true plans, but she encounters Gender and the new member Dr. Nightmare. # Red Eagle vs Wander Part 3: Red Hood, Batman and Robin faces Dr Watch and Queen Darkness in the InFamous 6 vs Gotham Six: the final showdown. # Red Eagle vs Wander Part 4: The final fight between Red Eagle and Wander has come to an End Where the Comissioner Arrested the infamous six for good, but then Shifter reveals Cillian the she loves him but he later vanish, Bruce readed the letter that He along with Jake and Belle left Gotham for a while to meet up with his brother in Ireland. (This episode marks the final appearances of Cillian Darcy as Red Eagle) Season 3 # The New Successor: Following the Death of Cillian along with Lorcan and Lilly after saving the world from the Queen of Time and Space. A new girl known as Samantha Brookes arrived in Gotham and becomes the successor of Red Eagle. Confirmed Plot Lines * This season.will have fourteen episodes for the first time. Category:Television series Category:Red Eagle (TV Series) Category:Red Eagle TV Show Category:Red Eagle (TV Show) Category:Red Eagle TV Series